Veils of Shadow
by Evil Genius II
Summary: He lost someone dear to him and as a result he lost his friends, his good nature, his service to light and, in the end, his life.
1. Genesis

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON FABLE, ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT DOES.**

**CHAPTER I**

How did this happen? I used to be a heroic man. Now? I wield the Necrotic Blade of Doom; my armor wears me, not the other way around; and I have have committed unspeakable horrors. Had I known what was in store for me would I have done something different?

_Forty years ago._

"Sapien, Vires, Nyx, hurry up, you know how much your father hates it when we're late!" their mother said.

"Got it, Mom!" said the three Dracon children. The Dracon family was of a prominent background, one that consisted of many great hero's, including Knights, Dragon Lords and Wizards. The four children of Professor Catherine and Sir Tempus were, in order of age: The triplets, all twenty one, which included Sapien, Vires, and Nyx. Sapien, an intelligent male Mage who wished to become a Technomancer, oldest by a handful of minutes, followed closely by Vires, a strong male Warrior who wished to become a Paladin, and lastly, Nyx, a mischievous female Rogue who wished to become a Pirate. The youngest of all, Mortis, was but five months.

The three eldest were just now old enough to attend the Swordhaven Training Academy to begin their official educations in their preferred advanced classes, and their whole family, including baby Mortis, were going to arrive via their private carriage. But would they ever arrive at the Academy?

_Six days into the exodus._

"Are we there yet?" Nyx asked, for the 116th time on their seven day journey from Falcon Reach to Swordhaven.

"For the last time, we'll get there when we get there!" Vires said sternly.

"Alright, alright, no need to get so grouchy." she grumbled.

"Quiet, you two, or you're going to wake Mortis!"

"Sorry, mother." Nyx and Vires replied simultaneously.

It was not long after that that they heard the whir of an arrow from outside the carriage, unmistakable in its cadence. A sharp gurgle, as the life was cut off from its target, was the only warning before war cries erupted around them.

The next thing they knew, the carriage erupted in flames and they were forced to exit. When they did, they were cornered by several Darkwolf Bandits. Sapien, Vires and Nyx all drew their respective weapons, putting up a good fight, but could not stand against the legions of outlaws. Tempus also tried to fend them off, but met the same fate.

With no one left to fight them, they turned to Catherine, who was holding the baby Mortis tightly to her chest.

Catherine attempted to reason with the outlaws, but was killed by the Bandits when they would not listen. The lead Bandit picked up baby Mortis from her corpse, he then said: "What do you say we take this little baby and raise him as one of us?" His proclamation was met by many cheers of agreement, as they had not had a new recruit in a long while. Their exuberance was quickly silenced, though, as the object of their conversation began to glow in a multitude of colors, each symbolizing an element.

"What the hell is that?" one of the Bandits yelled.

His inquiry was soon answered by a huge explosion of energy that destroyed everything within a one mile radius, except for one... its source.

How could I have thought the fight was a good idea, now I've nothing le-" he was cut off by seeing a part of the forest erupt in an explosion of apocalyptic proportions. He rushed towards the center of the blast; expecting to find a Wizard of incredible power but instead he found... an infant.

"And who might you be, powerful child?"

As if in response to his question, he suddenly spotted a name embroidered onto the baby's blanket:

_**Mortis Dracon.**_

He could have just left the baby there and someone else might have come along, but another look at the empty wilderness surrounding them said it would be awhile before such a thing happened. He knew it had been created undeniably by incredibly magic, as well.

He could not leave such a child behind, of that he was certain. He knew what to do, he was to father this baby. It was destiny.

That day, Tomix the Soul-Weaver began to raise the second most terrifying being Lore shall ever know.


	2. Chosen By a Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonFable or any of its characters, Artix Entertainment does.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Seven years later._

"Now Mortis you better behave at school alright." Tomix said insistently.

"Calm down dad, its not like I'll kill anyone." Mortis said as he headed off to the Travel Gryphon.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tomix said under his breath.

"Welcome children, to Falconreach School. Here you will learn basic education including: Mathematics, Reading, Writing and much more, now any questions?" the School Guide said as if he were annoyed, but maybe that was so, considering he might had said the same thing many time. Then one child with brown hair, average skin color and eyes covered by his bangs raised his hand.

"Yes, Cysero."

"Will we be learning magic and weapons-crafting?"

"Yes, those is a required courses."

"Awesome!" Cysero said, raising his fists as if in triumph.

"Please restrain your excitement." the Guide said annoyed.

"Sorry." Cysero said, though he was thinking of many mischiefs that he could perform.

"Any other questions?" the Guide said quickly, to avoid any other questions so that he could get on with his day. But that was in vain as very soon after a child with jet black hair, pale skin and menacing blood red eyes raised his hand.

"What is it, Mortis." the Guide said, once again, annoyed.

"What type of magic will we be practicing?" Mortis asked curiously

"The elements you will practice with, that is if your capable of using magic, are just the basic Elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Energy. But the Element you practice will depend on a test you take before you start the class."

"Now any more questions. No, good now come along now, you must to your classes.

After Math, Reading, Writing and Blacksmithing, and many other classes. Mortis could finally go see what type of combat he would be performing, possibly for the rest of his life.

"Welcome everyone to combat training, here we will decide what basic class and form of combat you will take. Cysero you go first.

Cysero walked up ten feet away from the target and held out his palm. Then, all of a sudden a huge gust of wind blew from his hands, and blew the board completely across the room and smashed into the wall.

"It is decided, Cysero you are to take Wind Elemental class." the teachers said.

Many more people went forward and demonstrated their magic powers, Valencia shooting a lightning from her palm, Konnan shooting a deadly fireball, and many others, until finally Mortis walked up, held out his palm like Tomix had taught him, and unleashed a powerful burst of energy that appeared to be a mix of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Energy, and obliterated the target. The students and the teachers were completely dumbstruck, even Mortis was surprised.

Until finally one of the teachers said: "well, it would seem that Mortis here, can control all basic elements, so therefor he will be put into all of the Mage cla-" but was cut when someone whispered into his ear.

"Scratch that, it would seem that Mortis aced his Ranged weapon and Melee weapon test, and as such he will take all Mage, Rogue and Warrior classes. Congratulations, Mortis!"

Mortis was completely surprised, but there was something bigger and more dangerous going on than this.

_That energy, that power what could it be, I wonder?_

The'Galin was interested in Mortis.

**So what do you think? I think that I've gotten a bit better at writing (or typing depends on your view of things).**

**Oh, and in case you've been wondering how I thought of the name Mortis, Mortis is Latin for death.**

**And please review.**

**I'm not updating until you do.**

**That rhymed**

**Shinobi98, Semper Fi.**


	3. Fire and Ice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONFABLE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT DOES.**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Xan's Palace._

"_Xan"_ The'Galin called.

"What is it, I'm busy trying to think of ways to kill Warlic." Xan said, deeply annoyed that _he _summoned him when he was so close to finding the Pyronimicon.

"_And you need a break from that for once." _The'Galin said impatiently.

"Fine, what do you need me to do?" Xan said.

"_I need you to capture a boy by the name of Mortis, he is at Falconreach School, in the six year old class. And capture him alive.__" _The'Galin said very clearly.

"What's a six year old gonna do, cry us to death?" Xan said sarcastically.

"_Do not question me, just do as I say!" _The'Galin said, wanting Xan to get going.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." Xan said, before he teleported to the location.

_Falconreach School._

"What is that?" one of the teachers said.

"It sounds like, screaming." another teacher replied, before a giant fireball smashed through the wall.

"Alright!" Xan said as he walked through the hole he made. "Now which one of you is Mortis." Mortis stepped forward, but didn't say anything.

"Good, now come with me." Xan said in his raspy voice.

"No" was all Mortis said.

"No...No, NO-ONE DEFIES M-" was what Xan said, before Mortis turned into something that appeared to have eyes similar to blue flame, and had navy blue skin.

"Oh, sh-" was what Xan said, before being blown through the hole he made by a tidal wave that appeared to come out of thin air, just like how it seemed that Xan disappeared.

Mortis turned back to normal and fainted

**So what do you think, do you like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Xan: You really need to calm down.**

**Me: Look whose talking, hothead.**

**Xan: Why you imbecile. *Xan proceeds to burn me to death but does not work because he isn't real.**

**Me: HA!**

**Sepulcher: *Stabs me, but that also doesn't work.**

**Me: WTF! I haven't even brought you into the story yet!**

**Sepulcher: Actually, you have.**

**Me: Shut up, your gonna spoil the story!**

**Xan: I'm still here you know.**

**Sepulcher: What's so bad about spoilers anyway?**

**Xan: Hey, guys.**

**Me: Spoilers are bad because they completely ruin the story.**

**Xan: Guys!**

**Me & Sepulcher: WHAT!**

**Xan: He's here.**

**Me: Who?**

**Xan: What do you mean who?**

**Me: Who!**

**The'Galin: Me.**

**Me: You remind me of a man.**

**The'Galin: What man?**

**Me: A man with a hoodoo.**

**The'Galin: A man?**

**Me: With a hoodoo.**

**Xan: Wasn't this in a movie?**

**Sepulcher: Yea, I think it was, can't remember the name of it though.**

**Xan: I know it's old.**

**Me: Since when are you guys movie experts?**

**Xan: Since forever.**

**Me: Then which movie is the quote: There's no place like home, from?**

**Xan: _Terminator_.**

**Me: What? No its from _The Wizard of Oz_.**

**Everyone but Me: What's _The Wizard of Oz_?**

**Me: Excuse me. *Jumps off cliff.***

**Everyone thats alive: PARTY!**

**Shinobi98, Semper Fi.**


	4. Cocytus

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONFABLE.**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Falconreach Hospital, seven days after the attack._

"...You not going to take him away from me!" Tomix yelled at the Pactagonal Knight who was told by King Alteon that Mortis was too dangerous to live in Falconreach.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have orders to take him aw-" was what the Knight said before they were interrupted by the doctor.

"Sirs, he's waking up!" the Doctor said.

"Daddy, why is everyone yelling?" Mortis inquired.

"Bad people want to take you away." Tomix said.

"Mortis, you are coming with us." the Knight stayed clearly.

"No! I'm not going!" Mortis, refusing to abandon his adopted father.

" Yes you are." the Knight said angrily, whilst dragging Mortis along by the wrist.

"NO!" Mortis yelled at the top of his lungs, then all of the sudden disappeared.

"Where the Hell did he go!" the Knight said angrily.

_In the middle of nowhere._

"Where am I?" Mortis asked into the air, "Daddy?"Mortis asked sadly before sobbing, it was minutes, maybe hours before Mortis rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Mortis's query was answered when a tall, well built man with black hair, tan skin and pointed ears emerged.

"Hello, and just who might you be?" the man said.

"My name is Mortis." Mortis said sniffling.

"What are you doing out here?" the man asked.

"I can't find my Daddy!" Mortis wailed before bursting into tears.

"Hey, listen I'll take care of you." the man said.

"Really?" Mortis sniffled.

"Of course." the man said honestly.

"What's your name?" Mortis asked the man.

"Zhoom." he said.

"Zhoom, that's a nice name."

"Thank you." Zhoom said.

**All I'm gonna say is: you guys need to learn how to press the review button**

**Shinobi98, Semper Fi.**


	5. Vigilante

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONFABLE, IF DID I WOULD NOT BE DOING FANFICTION.**

**CHAPTER VI**

_Fourteen years later._

"Now, if anyone asks were you got that weapon, people will then be asking how you died, got it?" Zhoom said to the stranger.

"Y-yes sir." the stranger stuttered.

"Good now move along." Zhoom said, and the stranger quickly obeyed.

"Seven years in the SandSea and your black-market has still gone unnoticed by Sek-Duat." I said.

"Mortis!" Zhoom said before hugging Mortis. "it's so good to see you." Zhoom said happily.

"Good to see you to Zhoom." I said just as happily.

"Now how old are you now?" Zhoom inquired.

"Twenty-one" I answered.

"Wow, and you look like a true Ranger now too." Zhoom said

"Thanks, now what do you say we go get something to eat."

"Of course, I know the perfect place." Zhoom said.

_At the local bar._

"Well, the place sure is loud!" I said, needing to yell in order for Zhoom to hear me.

"I agree with you, but the service is great!" Zhoom said.

"Hello, my name is Hoot, and I'll be your server for today." she said, and then led me and Zhoom to our table. When we sat down she asked us what we wanted to drink, then a few minutes later she came back with the drinks, and then asked us what we wanted to eat when she left I talked to Zhoom.

"Well I'm going head outside to get some fresh air." I said.

"Alright" Zhoom said. Though the real reason I wanted to get out was because it was so loud. And it was incredibly quiet outside. Until I heard a voice.

"Just leave me alone!" a female voice said.

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere, and neither are you." a rough male voice said. I went to check, jumping onto the roof of the adjacent building, when I looked down into an alley I saw five men moving slowly towards a raven-haired woman. Then without thinking, I let out a battle-cry and jumped towards the men; drawing my sword and dagger in my personal fashion of holding a scimitar in my right hand and a curved dagger in my left hand in a reverse grip, on the way down. And as I came down I one of them with my sword quickly slicing another with my dagger, then after killing three more in a similar fashion the last one attempted to slice at me from behind but I jumped backwards over him and then decapitated him, which meant that all of the men were taken care of so I went to to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Your bleeding!" she said. And it was then that I realized I had a sword wound across the chest, then everything blacked out.

**Well, I think thats as close as I'm gonna get to a cliffhanger.**

**Now, without further ado, please review**

**Shinobi98, Walk softly and carry a big stick.**


	6. Sand to Stone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME, A.E. DOES.**

**CHAPTER VII**

_Mortis POV._

_The SandSea; Two days later._

SPLASH! "What happened?"

"You got water splashed on your face." Zhoom said smirking. "No before that." I said, clearly annoyed, like he always did when Zhoom got the bucket out. "You got a sword wound across the chest." Zhoom said.

"How did I get here" I inquired. "Nara brought you to me when you passed out."

"Who's Nara?" I asked. "She's the woman that you saved." Zhoom said.

"Is she alright?" I asked, for would have been a waste saving her if she wasn't. "Yes, she is. But Mortis you have something more you have to worry about: those men you killed worked for Sek-Duat." Zhoom explained. "So I have to leave the SandSea, just for taking matters into my own hands."

"Yes, though Nara will have to go with you, she's in just as much danger as you are."

"Fine, but where is she?" I asked. "She's outside with the horses." Zhoom said, but I was out of the room before he finished. I walked down the stairs and through Zhoom's house until I got to the back door, and through the window I saw Nara tending to the horses. There were two of them, the first one was my jet-black stallion named Darius, he was named after a Sand Elf king. The second was a snow-white horse, that horse I had never seen before, so it was most likely Nara's horse.

"I hope you didn't overfeed him." I said, startling her. "Please don't do that." she said.

"Are you ready to go?" "When you are." she said.

They were on there horses soon after, the reason why we left so soon was because I usually keep my things on Darius, and Nara had already gotten her things, which to my surprise, was not very much. "So-" I said trying to start a conversation but was interrupted by the voice of a guard yelling: "Halt!" in response to the voice I turned around in my saddle, pulled out my bow and let loose an arrow which hit the guard in the neck, which spawned a pool of blood. And when I turned back around in my saddle, I saw a legion of horsemen aiming their crossbows, closing my eyes so that death could grasp me painlessly. But I opened them after a minute to see why they had not fired yet, but found only a pile scorched bones-human and horse alike, but at least it gave me and Nara an open path to go through, but only one thing can explain scorched bones on the ground.

Magic.

After a week of riding-in which I learned that the name of Nara's horse was Selena-we rode through some very mountainous terrain. But at the end of the day we came across a small village. And at that point Nara asked: "What is the name of that village?"

"Lymcrest." I said.

**There you go I have finally updated.**

**Now review, I command you!**

**That rhymed.**

**Borg for World Optimization.**


	7. King's Bounty

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONFABLE!**

**CHAPTER VIII**

_Mortis' ._

_Lymcrest Hills._

On the way down the hill, Nara asked: "Have you ever been to Lymcrest?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?" she asked, adding to her endless list of questions that she had.

"It's a small mining town that is owned by the dwarves." I explained to Nara.

"Dwarves! I thought they were a myth."

"Exactly, you **thought** they were a myth." I explained.

"Then why is it that no dwarves live in Falconreach, nor in any other large settlements." Nara conflicted.

"For two reasons; One: Falconreach is a **human** settlement along with most other large towns; Two: Because dwarves mostly keep to themselves, so they prefer to stay in their own settlements." I explained.

"I see" Nara replied. We didn't talk anymore after that.

_Lymcrest._

An hour later we finally reached the bottom of the hill, and were warmly greeted by the dwarves. Then we checked into the towns only inn, getting two separate rooms of course. Also, we were invited to dine with the Elder of the village, so we went to the main hall were the Elder resided.

"Ah good, you were able to make it." said the Elder.

"You know that I would never refuse you, Elder." I said.

"Of course. But Mortis, I must say you've outdone yourself once again, to have acquired such a fair maiden." the Elder said humorously.

"She is not mine, we are merely running from Sek-Duat XV, we will part ways tomorrow morning."

"I see, you always seem to get yourself into trouble. But what might be her name?" the Elder inquired.

"My name is Nara."

"A very interesting name; But no matter, we will talk about such things over a good meal." the Elder said.

Over dinner, me and Nara told the Elder about our journey from the SandSea to Lymcrest, and also how it started, the Elder also told us that dwarves were sighting elementals in the tunnels. For food there was venison, steak, salmon, and countless other foods, to wash it down we drank wine, mead, beer and other drinks. At the end of the meal we returned to our respective rooms and slept until morning, when we would part ways.

_The following morning, outside of Lymcrest._

"Well, I guess this is were we part ways." I said to Nara after we finished saddling the horses.

"I guess s-" she said, but was interrupted by the whistling of an arrow, then the same arrow piercing my left shoulder, and finally, my cry of pain. I then drew my scimitar and tossed my dagger to Nara, (for Nara did not have a weapon yet, and I could not use both a dagger and a scimitar with an arrow in one of my shoulders) when a man who wore a mask with the rest of his body covered in bronze armor and armed with a three foot long broadsword, charged at us; And another masked man was giving covering fire with arrows and, instead of bronze armor, he wore leather armor. I was snapped out of my observation as a broadsword whistled toward my head, which I blocked seconds before it would have hit me. After that I quickly got the upper hand (as the assassin's style lacked the finesse that mine did, despite the wound in my left shoulder). I was swinging my scimitar, intent on cutting the mans arm off, when another arrow pierced my right thigh followed by another cry of pain, the man then took the opportunity to strike, swinging towards my neck I ducked the attack and then stabbed upward into the mans throat. Then, shoving him aside, I threw my sword at the archer, missing him by inches. That was when I finally faltered; before losing consciousness however, I saw Nara stab the archer in the heart, followed by her rushing to my aid. Then I realized the reason those men attacked us: Sek-Duat had put a bounty on both mine and Nara's head.


	8. Beginnings of a Ranger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONFABLE; AE DOES.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER IX**

_Nara's PoV._

"Mortis, you better not die on me!" I yelled to Mortis, despite him being unconscious. Unfortunately we are too far away from Lymcrest to ask a healer for help; but I doubt they could do anything, as dwarves are not effective healers. The good thing, however, is that I have some experience as a healer; but I don't know any healing spells. "Alright, lets see if this works." I started by getting the bandages in Mortis' bag out (he told me where they were on the trip to Lymcrest). Then gently removed the arrow in his shoulder then quickly, but tightly, bandaged his shoulder, I then did the same to his thigh. That is as good as I can do right now; but I will have to get him back to Lymcrest, he will have at least some shelter there.

_Main hall of Lymcrest._

"I wonder who would want to attack Mortis, he's on good terms with pretty much everyone in Lore." said the Elder, after I informed him of the attack.

"They could have just been bandits." I said.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure. Maybe Mortis can figure it out when he wakes up." the Elder suggested.

_Mortis' mind._

"Leave me alone!" I cried to the bullies, but it was useless, they never listen to me, no one does, except for Zhoom.

"Yeah right! Let's keep at it boys!" said the leader of the group; whose name was Brutus. He is what his name implies, a brute; he's stupid, incredibly strong, and very intimidating. He also bullied me the most out of any other kid in Falconreach.

"Enough!" yelled Zhoom, once again, in the nick of time.

"That's it boys run!" Brutus shouted to his gang.

"Mortis are you alright?" Zhoom asked, forgetting about the bullies. For now, at least.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Come on, we should go home." Zhoom stated.

_Zhoom's tent; just outside of Falconreach._

"Zhoom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked.

"Yes" Zhoom replied. "But are you sure you want to?"

"No! I need to!" I began "I'm tired of being helpless all the time!"

"Very well, follow me outside" I did. "Now, first you have to take a proper stance..." he then proceeded to teach me the fundamentals of unarmed combat (e.g. how to punch properly), and also taught me arm locks, head locks, and several different things.

"Now, strike me." he ordered; I complied. And Zhoom's block, then his counter-attack, then I realized we were actually sparring. It was quite dull actually, as one of us would attack the other would block, then counter-attack, the other would block the counter-attack, and so on. But then, Zhoom used an arm lock on me, breaking my arm in the process. After my cry of pain, Zhoom rushed back to the tent to get the medical supplies. Everything else was fuzzy after that, for my mind was filled with pain.

_Two days after the attempted assassination._

"M-"

"Morti-"

"Mortis."

"MORTIS!"

"I'm awa- AH!" I said as I jolted upright in the bed, which caused a sharp pain in my shoulder and thigh, hence my scream of pain; after which I quickly lied back down.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were shot with two arrows and passed out. I was able to remove the arrows and bandage the wound, but we don't have any herbs or healing potions. So you're going to have to heal naturally," Nara explained. She then gave me a recap of what happened during, and after the attack.

"Do you have any idea why those men wanted to kill you?" said the the Elder.

"They were professionals, so they couldn't have been bandits," I said. "And therefore, someone put a bounty on me and Nara's head; and I'm pretty sure that it was Sek-Duat."

"So, what do we do now?" said Nara.

"We're going to have to get to Sek-Duat and make him lift the bounty." I said.

"When should we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Brutus (nine): 5'1; moderately tan skin; dark brown hair; light brown eyes.**

**Mortis (eight): 4'10; slightly tan skin; jet black hair; sapphire blue eyes.**


	9. The Archeress

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON FABLE, ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT DOES.**

**CHAPTER X**

_Mortis' POV._

Me and Nara have been traveling for three days now, and we've had to go at a slower pace than before, due to my injuries.

"Mortis?" Nara said, thus breaking the uncomfortable silence as we ate dinner.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to fight? With a sword I mean."

"I don't think I would be able to, due to my shoulder."

"Alright then. I'll be heading to bed." Nara then walked to her tent.

I told Nara that I couldn't train her in sword-fighting, but never said anything about a bow. And so I spent the rest of the night (even though I knew the Elder would chew me out if I didn't sleep when I'm injured, but I can always sleep while riding Darius, I've done it plenty of times), and crafted her a bow.

When I finished for the night it was III'V-A **(3:05 A.M.)**, in the Sand Elf time system. I was planning on making Nara's bow a 3'9 long, Maple self-bow with a sinew drawstring coated in beeswax, and a leather grip.

_Eleven days later; just outside of the SandSea._

We decided to make camp just outside of the SandSea, so we would not be exhausted and have to stay at an inn. I also wanted to teach Nara how to use a bow before we faced Sek-Duat.

"I made something for you." I said when we finished supper.

"What is it?

"Remember when I said I wasn't able to teach you how to use a sword?" she nodded. "Well, I didn't say anything about a bow." I said pulling her bow out of my bag.

"It's beautiful." she said as I handed her it.

"Shall we get started on training?" she accepted and we spent the next hour practicing (of course I did provide her with a leather sleeve so that the bowstring wouldn't snap against her forearm as she released it, which is not fun when your busy fighting someone, or just in general).

_That morning._

"Hey Mortis, is it normal for my elbow to hurt?" Nara inquired while we were riding.

"Is it the left one?" she confirmed such. "Then don't worry, it's normal for your arm that you were holding the bow with to hurt after using a bow for the first time."

"Alright, thanks." Nara said, closing the conversation.

Ten minutes later and we were in the SandSea, and Sek-Duat's palace was just on the horizon. However it was strangely unguarded Sek-Duat would know that we would come and...

Oh, that sly genius. He's expecting us to force him to lift the bounty; he's luring us into a trap!

But he won't expect us to turn the tables.


	10. Revenge?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON FABLE, ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT DOES.**

**CHAPTER XI**

_Mortis' POV._

_Outside of the SandSea, one week later._

The past week had been spent with Nara perfecting her archery skills, and at a very good pace, it was also spent with me trying to make my shoulder and leg heal as quickly as possible. The reason why Nara and I have not attacked Sek-Duat yet, is because of my plan to take him by surprise, which me and Nara have gone over many times. Nara has become as close to a master of the bow as possible in one week, so I believe we are ready to proceed with the plan.

"Nara," I started as we were eating dinner. "We are going to assault Sek-Duat's palace tomorrow.

"Alright, I'll be sure to get some rest then." she replied.

"Likewise." of course I warmed up for tomorrow a little bit before heading to bed.

_The next day at dawn._

I walked calmly towards the guards in front of Sek-Duat's palace. The soldiers were armored leather; and armed with five foot long golden spears which were mostly for decoration.

"Halt! State your business in the name of Sek-Duat XIV." said the guard.

"I am Mortis, Son of None. I have come to face the penalty for insulting Emperor Sek-Duat XIV."

"We shall take you to him." the guards then bound my hands and left their posts to escort me, and gave the job of guarding the door to no-one else. We arrived in the throne room.

"Ah," said Sek-Duat. "You have come to face the consequences for humiliating me, eh?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good," he looked around, he shook with anger. "Were is the woman?" he was answered by an arrow piercing the unprotected head of one of the guards holding me, I then delivered an elbow strike to the face of the other guard that was holding me.

"Kill them." he shouted. One guard swung his scimitar, missing but, thankfully, he cut my bonds. I delivered a kick to his gut; Nara then tossed me my weapons. Together we defeated the rest of the guards in about ten minutes. I grabbed Sek-Duat by the neck of his robes.

"Lift the bounty!" I said to the dictator as I held my dagger to his throat.

"I don't know what your talking about!" he said pathetically.

"Don't lie to me!" I then stabbed him once in the right shoulder, he cried in pain.

"What bounty?"

"The one on Nara and I!" I then stabbed him in the left thigh, he again, cried in pain.

"I don't know who you, or this Nara person i-" I cut him off by slicing him across the abdomen.

"Enough lies! Tell the truth!

"I am speaking honestly." he coughed, and he said it with an air of honesty.

"If you didn't make the bounty, then who did?" I said realizing my mistake.

"I don't-" the dictator gave his last breath. I then released my grip on his collar.

Sek-Duat XIV died, due to a misunderstanding. And I was responsible. I then thought about who would have actually set the bounty, I was on good terms with most of Lore and its people; I can't think of anyone that would put a bounty my head, as well that of my companions. After perhaps what was five minutes I finally realized who set the bounty. He was a man I've heard described a dozen times over, a man whom was a plague and a threat to all of Lore, he was said to be the most powerful Mage in Lore, seconded only by the Blue Mage. A man that I fought in a magical duel fourteen years ago, when I was but seven years old, how I beat him is a mystery to me, as is his location, but his name is anything but a mystery to me.

Xan.

And he's looking for me, looking for vengeance. He set up the bounty at such a strategic time so that Nara and I would think that Sek-Duat had made the bounty, and it worked.

We then left Sek-Duat's palace, I noticed a bright golden orb as we walked out.

As we walked out of the palace, I saw that Xan was the least of our problems right now.


	11. Fatal Realisation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON FABLE, ARTIX ENTERTAINMENTS DOES.**

**CHAPTER XI**

_Mortis' POV._

Outside, the Imperial Army waited for us. Every soldier was mounted on horseback. They were all armed with spears that were seven feet long, and two foot long swords for close-combat. They wore leather armor, and medium sized shields for protection. The horse's themselves had no armor.

I was broken out of my analysis when they began to charge. I quickly instructed Nara to aim for the archers behind the cavalry, and charged towards them. I hacked at the legs of the steeds that the horseman were riding upon, sending their riders tumbling downward. After a few minutes they realized that fighting on horseback offered them no advantage, so they all dismounted and drew their swords. I received several minor cuts and bruises, but other than that no serious injuries. Until one slashed at my shoulder, reopening my wound, I let out a cry of pain. They took advantage of my injury and attacked me full force. I fought well, but then spots danced in front of my eyes, and then, an arrow pierced my side. I fell to the ground, their commander spit at my face and ordered the men to focus their attention on Nara. I could feel the toxin of the arrow seep through my veins, killing me as slowly, and painfully as possible. I then a dark, robed figure standing over me with a scythe, Death had come to reap my soul; he raised his scythe and prepared to steal my soul. I looked over and saw that Nara would join me in the Underworld very soon.

No.

I won't abandon her like this.

Death disappeared, raw power replaced the toxin in my veins. I levitated above the ground, glowing with power.

"Mage!" their commander cried. The archers fired their arrows at me, only for them to bounce off my skin.

Several soldiers burst into flames, they all screamed in horrible agony until they were reduced to mere ashes. Mini tornado's swept up dozens of soldiers at a time. Others foamed at the mouth, then they choked and died. Massive cracks in the earth appeared swallowed up dozens. Several were struck by lightning and became piles of dust in the sand. Their blood bubbled through the pores in their skin. They spontaneously froze, and then blew up into bloody pieces of ice. Then, just the commander was left, he attempted to run to safety.

He suddenly started to scream in horror as he saw visions of terrible pain, painful death, and horrible mutilation. He clawed and scratched at his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the visions, it got to the point were he ripped his own eyes out.

I let him live, so as to show the world that I will hurt them if they fight them. I ran to Nara (whom my powers had put a shield over), only to find that I was to late, Nara had received an arrow in the abdomen before I could act. But she still had a pulse, so she could be saved!

I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to Zhoom's house. When I got there, I saw that Zhoom was not there, I ran to the healing supplies. I set her down on a table and began extracting the arrow, dressing the wound, and mixing herbs. After I had finished, I sat down.

It was my fault that she got into this, I could've left her at Lymcrest, she would've been much safer there. One thing is for sure though: I need to learn how to control my magic, especially if I wanted to defeat Xan, the most powerful pyromancer in the history of Lore. But there was only one mage who could possibly teach me how to control my power: Warlic, the Blue Mage.

I left Zhoom's house, leaving a note for Nara before leaving, and began my Quest for the Blue Mage.


	12. The Blue Mage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON FABLE, ARTIX ENTERTAINMENT DOES.**

**CHAPTER XII**

_Mortis' POV._

The wind swept through my hair as the sand disappeared behind me, and the forest replaced it in front of me. I rode for hours when the Guardian Tower of Falconreach came into sight; another hour passed when I came to be inside the great city. The people were just going about their daily business: the logger, bringing in the lumber that he stole from Surewould; the blacksmith, hammering metals that would become takers of lives, or protectors of lives; the innkeeper, serving fresh ale and warm beds to the weary traveler; the alchemist, brewing potions for the ill and wounded, for the adventurer and commoner alike; the Guardians, as weapons clashed and bent, armor rang and dented, and the flesh of monsters was slit as they trained for battle; the traveler, such as myself, coming back from long journeys, both exciting adventures and simple trips; the lover, as they romanced their loved one; the fisherman, as he brought in the food that from Falconreach Bay he took; the hunter, as he brought in the elk that he stole from Surewould with his bloody hands; the farmer, as he tilled the ground for the food which Nature would gladly give to him. And the child, as they played in the grass, not a care in the world, no worry about survival or food or shelter, just play and having fun; a luxury taken from me at such an early age.

I finally arrived at the Guardian Tower that has protected Falconreach for so many years. Darius and I then went through the magic portal at the Tower's base, the very portal that would take me to the Blue Mage.

_Near Warlic's Tent._

I tethered Darius to a nearby tree and walked in the direction of Warlic's tent. When I arrived there I saw a large blue tent, and a smaller purple tent, I walked into the former; the inside was not a tent, it looked like the inside of a tower. Warlic was nowhere to be seen. I walked around the room which contained: one table with two chairs, a large chair which appeared to be used for reading, and books, many books, with bookcases to hold them. The bookcases contained mostly reference books such as: Basic and Advanced Alchemy, The History of Lore, Studies of the Arcane, How to Train Your Half-Dragon, what? How to Train Your Half-Dragon?

"Who are you?" a wise yet urgent voice spoke. I turned to face the silver-haired Blue Mage himself, and he was about to disintegrate me.

"I am Mortis, Son of None, and I mean no harm." I said with my hands raised.

"Hm, very well... Mortis." he lowered his staff. "Why are you here then?"

"I need to learn how properly use magic"

"No, I'm already busy with an apprentice." he said, without even a second thought.

"I do not require a lifetime of training, I just need to learn the basics and I'll be on my way."

"No! I won't train you." again, he said without a second thought.

"Please! The safety of Lore rests on training me!"

"The safety of Lore rests on me NOT training you"

"And why is that?"

"Because you will be the Destroyer of Lore!" he gasped." "I should not have told you that."

"Why not? You're not making any sense." I said urgently.

"Because its dangerous to know one's future."

"But if you train me then-"

"GET OUT!" I ran out of his tent, and he closed the tent behind me. I simply stood there for several minutes, then I punched a nearby tree in frustration.

"Please, do not harm the trees." a very strong and masculine voice said. I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a large mass of floating rocks with glowing green crystals where the eyes on a human would be; a Stone Elemental.

"Warlic is wrong." the Elemental said.

"What?"

"You must be trained in the ways of magic, it is the Fate's design; come with me." I followed the Stone Elemental.

_Third-person POV._

A cloaked man watched from the shadows, as Mortis was guided to the Cave of the Stone Elementals. _Perhaps I was wrong_, thought Warlic, _he will be trained, no matter what I do he will be trained; but never, under any circumstances, will he be trained by me. But, in time, that may change._


End file.
